


You Always Confused Your Servants For Friends

by FabCreature



Series: Stingy Drabbles [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabCreature/pseuds/FabCreature
Summary: Some drabbles about Stingy's life, living with the old butler, George, and the young house maid, Jessica. Stingy's father goes on a lot of business trips, and Stingy really wishes he would be home more often. (The title is a quote from The Lumineers' song, My Eyes)





	1. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction. Stingy goes home after a long day.

Stingy sighs. He sees all of his friends walking away, heading home as the sun starts setting. Stingy supposes he should go home too. He starts walking away from the sports park, heading towards the big, fancy house with a huge yard on the edge of the town.

The way to the house through their front yard is long, allowing Stingy to take in the surroundings of his home, entering the area where everything is clean and expensive - it’s quite the dream for Stingy. If only the thing he wishes for the most would be waiting for him at home.

Before Stingy even gets to the porch, the front door flies open.

“Hello, George,” Stingy greets the butler as formally as ever. The old man nods at Stingy with a smile.

“Jessica and I have been waiting for you. We have prepared dinner already.” “Thank you, George.”

Stingy likes George. To an outsider, their relationship might seem too formal and very official, and while their interactions often do act more like the stereotypical interactions between a rich man and his butler, behind those words they are very close, and in both Stingy and George’s heads, they act very casual around each other.

Stingy heads straight to the dining room, where the young maid, Jessica, has set the table for Stingy. She smiles at the boy, helping him get to his seat which is too high for the little boy’s little legs. Stingy sits at the end of the long table, all the other seats empty.

“Did you have fun today?” Jessica asks as she sits down on a stool in the corner of the room. She starts working on fixing Stingy’s jacket which he got a tear in while playing, even though he always tries to be as careful as possible. Usually, they would buy Stingy a new jacket, but this one is one of Stingy’s favourites, so Jessica promised to stitch it up.

“Yes. We were playing pirates, and I was obviously the captain. And captain Rottenbeard showed up, though he turned out to be Robbie Rotten in disguise, but Sportacus fought him, and then he tied us to a tree…”

Jessica laughs fondly, listening to Stingy explaining the events of the day. There’s always something exciting happening, and Jessica is happy to listen to Stingy’s stories. There are times when such crazy things happen, she isn’t that sure if Stingy is telling the truth, but she always plays along because it makes Stingy happy. After all, that’s all Jessica and George want.

Stingy stays quiet for a moment, so he can eat his meal. Stingy has been raised to be polite, and he acts exactly the way he has been raised. No speaking with your mouth full.

Stingy looks out of the window and sighs. He takes one more sip of water before speaking up again.

“Jess?” “Yes, Stingy?” Stingy pokes at his food with his fork and closes his eyes.

“When is father coming back from his business trip?”

The question isn’t unusual. Sometimes Stingy might even ask the questions several times a month. But he very seldom hears the answer.

“I don’t know, sweetie. It’s probably going to take a while,” Jessica frowns. She gets up to go pet Stingy’s head, stroking his hair.

“But hey, it’ll be alright. Your father will come back again, and I bet he’ll bring you lots of gifts from his trip.” Stingy nods, but his expression doesn’t show any change of mood.

“I’d trade all of the gifts just to have him here right now,” Stingy whispers, not raising his gaze.

Jessica pouts and shakes her head. She’s about to say something, but then decides not to. She sighs and lays a kiss on top of Stingy’s head.

“Come on, eat up. You should be going to bed soon.” Stingy does as told and leaves while Jessica stays to do the dishes.

Once Stingy has changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth, following the instructions Sportacus has given all of the kids, he gets straight to bed. Both George and Jessica come to wish him good night.

“Good night, Stingy,” Jessica whispers with a smile, tucking the boy in.

“Good night, Jess.” Before Stingy can say anything, Jessica gives him Piggy with a smile and a wink of an eye.

George waits for Jessica to come back over to the door, and he then finally wishes Stingy a good night: “Sleep tight, Stingy.”

“Good night…” Stingy whispers one more time. Jessica and George leave the room, closing the door behind them, slowly taking the light away from the room, only to shine in the hallway.

Stingy squeezes Piggy in his arms, looking around himself in the dark room. He wiggles his toes underneath the yellow covers. The duvet is really heavy - too heavy for his little body.

Looking around himself, Stingy realizes his bed too is too big - too big for a little boy like him to be in all alone.

“At least I have you, Piggy,” Stingy whispers, looking into the eyes of the pink piggy bank. He nods to himself and looks out of the window.

Lights in the windows are being turned off, Sportacus’s airship is hovering above the town, and the streets are peaceful, without any people running along. The stars in the sky are twinkling, watching over Stingy and the other kids sleeping in their beds.

“He’ll come back home soon.” Stingy closes his eyes and allows himself to fall asleep with Piggy in his arms, and his father in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a little short, but I hope it's alright. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingy has fun playing with George and Jessica, and they have fun playing with Stingy as well. Jessica is especially into the game.

Stingy smiles proudly at his work, looking at George tied up to a chair. He swings his wooden sword around, laughing.

“Hahaa! I, the prince of Lazy Town, have finally caught you, you filthy little thief!”

George smiles at him and nods. “Indeed you have, your highness.”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Stingy asks with a smug grin, pointing his sword at George’s neck. George continues playing along, while Stingy has the time of his life, finally getting to be the hero.

Suddenly, Jessica appears in the room, carrying a laundry basket.

“Hey, boys. I just came to ask if you-” “Aha!” Stingy turns to Jessica, pointing his sword at her.

“You must be one of the spies!” Stingy exclaims. Jessica stares at him for a moment, before getting a glint in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Oh, you see right through me!” Jessica says, acting dramatic and throwing her head back.

“Let’s get you tied up so the kingdom can be at peace at last!”

Jessica chuckles, grabbing another one of Stingy’s wooden swords.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Jessica cries with a huge smile on her face. Stingy tries to hit Jessica with his sword, but Jessica blocks with hers, starting to run away, and Stingy surely follows after her.

Jessica and Stingy chase each other, running around in the big house. Jessica tries tricking Stingy with sudden turns, but Stingy always catches up with her, using shortcuts such as crawling under and climbing on top of furniture. Meanwhile, George is still sitting in Stingy’s room, tied up to a chair. He chuckles whenever he hears screams and laughter from the hallway.

“I’ve got you now!” Stingy exclaims, finally getting close enough to Jessica to hit her with the sword. Jessica turns around to block Stingy with her sword, and now the chase has turned into a proper sword fight.

Jessica lets Stingy hit her sword away from her and she trips on her long skirt, falling backwards onto the floor.

“I told you I’d catch you!” Stingy says with pride, pointing his sword down at Jessica.

“There really is not beating you, is there, Prince Stingy?” “Of course there isn’t! Now, it’s time for you to spend the rest of your pathetic life in the dungeon!”

Jessica smiles at Stingy and sits up on the floor.

“If I make your favourite food for dinner tonight, will you let me go?” she asks with a grin. Stingy squints his eyes at her.

“Hmm. That is a very good offer. I might consider accepting… if my dessert will be doubled tonight!” Stingy continues pointing at Jessica with his sword.

“How about 150%?” Jessica asks, already starting to get up from the floor.

“Very well. It’s a deal,” Stingy states, shaking Jessica’s hand and running off back to his room to hopefully free George from the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was great fun to write. George, Jessica, and Stingy are adorable when they play together. Ah, my heart is warm and happy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingy has a fight with his friends. Stephanie tells Stingy that he should sometimes help others, so Stingy helps Jessica with the laundry.

Ziggy and Pixel shake their heads as Trixie scoffs, and Stephanie pouts at Stingy.

“You know, Stingy, sometimes you’re really just unbearable!” Trixie shouts. Stingy holds his head up and frowns at his friends. He really doesn’t understand why they’re upset with him. He was just trying to lead the group with fixing the tree house. He was giving out orders, seeing if everything was going to plan - he did nothing wrong!

“I was just leading my team! What’s wrong with that?” The other kids groan, shaking their heads.

“It wasn’t that nice when you started bossing us around and told us we were doing it all wrong!” Ziggy exclaims, seeming angry and maybe even a little hurt. Pixel nods: “You know, I think all of us agree that we were actually doing a good job.”

“Yeah! And if you don’t like it, why don’t you do it yourself!” Trixie stomps her foot on the ground with her arms folded over her chest. The other kids nod.

Stephanie finally steps in, hands in fists and brows furrowed: “Stingy, maybe sometimes instead of waiting for everyone to do things for you, you should help others!”

Stingy freezes on the spot as his friends start walking away as a group.

“Help others?” Stingy whispers quietly to himself. He looks up to see his friends, but they are nowhere to be seen. He sighs and starts walking back home.

Stingy kicks the pebbles on the ground as he heads towards his house. He was just trying to be a good leader. Why would his friends get mad at him for that?

Stingy will probably never admit it, not to anyone or himself, but he really envies Trixie’s leadership skills. He really wishes he could lead people that way, and he tries, but there’s something that he still hasn’t gotten quite right.

When Stingy reaches the front door, he waits on the porch. He waits for a moment and then another moment longer. The door doesn’t open. George might have gone grocery shopping. Stingy opens the door himself and gets inside.

Stingy thinks about what Stephanie said. Helping others? The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. Sportacus helps people all the time. And everyone loves Sportacus. There’s logic in there somewhere.

Stingy peeks into the kitchen where Jessica is doing the dishes. He hesitates for a while but then speaks up.

“Jess?” Jessica turns around and smiles as he sees the boy. “Hey, Stingy. What do you need?”

Stingy clears his throat and asks: “Can I help you with something?”

Jessica furrows her brows in confusion and surprise. “Well…” she mutters, looking around herself. “I’m almost done with the dishes, but you can help me with the laundry if you want.” Stingy nods.

Jessica holds in her arms a big basket of laundry while Stingy walks behind her, carrying a smaller basket. Jessica leads Stingy to the laundry room and they start working on the laundry together.

“Now press that button there,” Jessica instructs as Stingy tries to learn how to use the washing machine. He does as told, and suddenly the machine starts filling up with water and the clothes inside start spinning around. Stingy smiles brightly and looks over to Jessica. She smiles at his excitement and congratulates him on learning how to use the machine. Stingy looks at the laundry spinning inside and grins to himself with pride.

Once the clothes are out of the wash and all dried, Jessica starts ironing some of the fancier shirts.

“Can I iron this one?” Stingy asks innocently, holding one of his own shirts. Jessica smiles at him but shakes her head. “The iron is really hot, and you need to be very careful. When you’re a little older, I’ll let you try.” Jessica hands Stingy a couple of shirts that have already been ironed. “How about you try folding these? I’ll help you out with that when I’m done with this.”

Stingy tries to fold one of the shirts, but it’s not working out. The sleeves are in the way, the hem of the shirt won’t stay in place, nothing’s working. Stingy groans in frustration and throws the shirt in the corner of the room. He folds his arms over his chest and starts moping.

Jessica sighs with a smile and picks up the shirt. “Here, let me help you…” Jessica starts advising Stingy on how to fold the shirt neatly. Stingy gets frustrated again and again, but Jessica continues helping him, and slowly Stingy starts getting the hang of it.

Once the laundry is done, Jessica ruffles Stingy’s hair and pats him on the back. “It was really nice of you to help me, Stingy.” Stingy nods with a smile.

“Now, why don’t you go off and play.” “Yeah! Thank you, Jess!” Stingy starts running off right away. He runs out of the door, slamming it behind him, and heads over to the tree house.

He has to get back to his friends to apologize and tell them that he wants to help them with fixing the tree house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a camp in a couple of days, so I won't be able to write for a week now... But I wanted to write this before I go. It was pretty fun to write. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
